


Rencontres

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris is scray, Derek doesn't understand relationships, Derek is sassy as fuck, French History, Jackson's an asshole, M/M, Stiles helps him, Stiles is so done with all these shits
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doit assister à un gala de charité pour son lycée, faire un speech qui dégouline d'hypocrisie, et ensuite servir les cocktails et la bouffe aux riches de Beacon Hills. Forcément, avec un Derek qui lui colle aux basques, il aurait dû savoir que tout n'allait pas être tranquille...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontres

**Author's Note:**

> Chapitre trois mes amis ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Rencontres**

Stiles savait que ce jour arriverait. Trois jours qu’il a son Familier, et que celui-ci le suit de partout. Les gens le remarquent, forcément. Baladez-vous avec un homme d’une beauté à se damner qui vous sert d’ombre, et vous verrez si personne ne le remarque. Mais le pire, bien sûr, c’est qu’il doit assister à une réunion-gala-de-charité organisée par son lycée pendant les vacances de printemps. Récolte de fonds pour une organisation quelconque. Il est censé faire le discours et puis aider au service. Avec un Derek qui lui colle aux basques, ça risque d’être coton.

Il s’en rend véritablement compte quand il s’habille dans sa chambre, deux heures avant la réception. Quand Derek est resté derrière lui pendant qu’il se changeait, le voyant dans le reflet de son miroir. Le loup va être parmi des humains, et ça risque de poser problème ; les gens sont affreusement curieux et commères, ça risque de mal se passer pour l’un d’eux…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Stiles, je comprends parfaitement. Je ne dirais que le strict nécessaire, ce dont nous avons déjà parlé, et tout se passera bien, le rassure le brun, sentant l’angoisse de son Maître.

\- Derek, tu ne connais pas le genre humain. Certaines des personnes qui seront présentes vont être infectes avec moi, ou toi. Elles vont t’envoyer des vibrations qui vont te donner envie de les mordre. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas un loup et pourtant, j’ai envie de les mordre.

Le brun se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Je saurais me tenir, Stiles. Je ne suis pas sauvage non plus. Je sais à quel point il est important que je sois discret, alors je serais discret, argue-t-il en observant le jeune Sorcier à travers le miroir.

Stiles se tourne vers lui en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ce n’est pas que je n’ai pas confiance en ta capacité ou non à te tenir, c’est juste que tu ne peux pas être discret. Dans notre société, tu as un physique qui est loin de passé inaperçu, les filles se retournent sur ton passage et t’observent, et les mecs – pour ceux qui sont hétéros du moins – vont te jalouser et t’observer aussi. Tu vas être entouré de phéromones, tu vas…

\- Stiles, l’interrompt Derek en s’approchant de lui pour arrêter sa tirade et capter son attention, tout ira bien. Si tu vas bien, alors j’irai bien. Tu connaîtras pire dans ta vie qu’un groupe d’humains exécrables à qui tu ne dois rien.

Le jeune Sorcier inspira profondément avant d’expirer pour se calmer.

\- De plus, Peter sera avec nous, si j’ai un problème, ajoute-t-il pour achever de l’apaiser.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as raison, il n’y a pas de raison pour que tout se passe mal, hein ? Lui rétorque Stiles en hochant la tête pour s’en convaincre.

Oooo0oooO

Stiles descend de scène, tremblant. Il n’a jamais apprécié être le centre de l’attention, et là il avait plus de deux cent paires d’yeux fixés sur lui, et pas que des regards amicaux. Lorsqu’il a vu Derek, au premier rang, ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable posés sur lui, d’une impassibilité apaisante, il ne l’a plus quitté du regard, ne parlant qu’à lui, que pour lui, afin de ne pas perdre la face devant les invités de la réception et ses camarades du lycée. Ç’avait fonctionné et il avait fini son discours sans rien oublié ni se ridiculiser.

Il pousse un soupir tremblant alors que Derek se dirige vers lui à grandes enjambées, comme si avoir dû attendre dix minutes aussi loin de Stiles l’avait totalement stressé.

\- C’était très bien, commente-t-il simplement, d’une voix monotone.

\- Euh, merci ? Répond le jeune Sorcier, hésitant. Allez, viens, on doit passer au service.

Et tous deux se dirigent vers le buffet pour se glisser derrière et commencer à servir des verres de punch. Ils discutent tous les deux, de choses et d’autres pour passer le temps, quand le principal, Christopher Argent, s’approche.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, vous avez été parfait pour le discours, nous avons déjà des dons, félicitations, le remercie-t-il. Qui est votre… Ami ? Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de le croiser.

Et si les mots sont aimables, le ton, lui, est bien plus réservé. Le principal semble méfiant face à l’homme qui accompagne Stiles. Et soudain celui-ci panique. Bah oui, il ne connait que le prénom de Derek, il n’est même pas sûr qu’il ait un nom ! Et comment va-t-il faire pour inventer un nom ? Et pour que ça soit crédible ? Et pour que Derek comprenne ? Et, oh mon dieu, que doit-il faire ?!

\- Derek Hale, fait alors le brun, volant au secours de son Maître, en tendant la main au principal. Je suis le neveu de Peter Hale, qui est un vieil ami du Shérif Stilinski.

Techniquement, le loup ne ment pas. Peter et John sont effectivement amis, et quatre ans d’amitié, c’est vieux, non ? En tout cas, Stiles se retient de justesse de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Derek a la situation sous contrôle. Derek gère.

\- Peter n’a jamais parlé d’un neveu, commente Christopher en serrant la main du loup.

Stiles serre les dents. Il sent la suspicion de son proviseur, et cette suspicion est, selon lui, teinté d’une certaine menace.

\- Peter ne parle jamais de sa famille, intervient-il un peu sèchement. Il n’a pas vu sa sœur depuis plusieurs années, et il n’a retrouvé Derek que récemment. Il n’a sûrement pas trouvé l’occasion de publier une note dans le journal de la ville pour l’annoncer à tout le monde.

Christopher incline légèrement la tête, comme pour laisser passer le commentaire acerbe. Commentaire mérité, il doit avouer. Il aurait dû utiliser un ton plus affable.

\- Je dois vous laisser, j’ai une réception à superviser, leur annonce-t-il avant de s’éclipser parmi la foule.

Stiles se permet un soupir exaspéré, montrant tout son agacement.

\- Tu n’avais pas besoin d’intervenir, Stiles, lui lance doucement le loup en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l’apaiser.

\- Si, j’avais besoin, parce que j’en ai marre de l’attitude de tous ces gens ! Et puis, qu’est-ce que ça peut lui foutre, qui tu es, hein ? S’énerve le lycéen en faisant de grands gestes.

Derek lui attrape les mains avant qu’il ne renverse quelque chose sur la table.

\- Il en a à faire que c’est lui qui organise cette soirée et qu’il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser entrer n’importe qui pouvant menacer la sécurité des invités et des élèves qui sont dans cette salle. Tu t’énerves pour rien, Stiles, respire.

Le jeune Sorcier cligne des yeux devant la rationalité de son Familier. Derek s’est assez vite adapté, en fait. Il comprend mieux les agissements des humains que lui qui, pourtant, a toujours vécu parmi eux.

\- Tu marques un point, là, réplique-t-il finalement. D’accord, tu as raison, je suis monté sur mes grands chevaux…

\- Tu n’es sur aucun cheval, l’interrompt Derek, confus.

\- Il te faut vraiment cette liste, hein ? Se retient de rire le jeune Sorcier. C’est une expression, Derek, ça veut dire que je me suis énervé trop vite, sans réfléchir. Okay, on en parlera plus tard, les gens commencent à nous regarder… Ça serait gentil si tu pouvais me lâcher les mains, du coup.

Le loup s’exécute et tous deux reprennent leur service. La soirée avance bien, et les invités semblent être heureux d’être présents. Les élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills, tous sourires, parlent à chaque membre éminent de la « haute » pour plaider leur cause et leur faire débourser toujours plus. Lydia est la reine de ce jeu. Avec ses fossettes, son visage d’ange, et sa voix cristalline, elle enchante la plupart des convives, tout âge et tout sexe confondu. Son hypocrisie n’a d’égale que sa beauté. La manipulatrice blonde vénitienne brille en société, chose que Stiles n’a jamais faite parce que jamais voulu le faire.

Soudain, son champ de vision est envahi par une tête blonde, un regard azur, un visage carré à l’expression arrogante. Dites bonjour à Jackson Whittemore, le Drago Malfoy de la vie réelle. Stiles ne comprend vraiment pas comment Lydia (Hermione Granger, quand même) peut aimer un type pareil…

\- Stilinski et son toutou… Content que tu aies _enfin_ passé le cap, lui sourit le blond avec arrogance.

Derek inspire l’odeur qui se dégage de leur vis-à-vis. A travers la fragrance, il peut sentir l’odeur du Familier qui accompagne le Sorcier, mais qui se tient bien à l’écart. Un ours.

\- Jackson, c’est toujours un total déplaisir de te voir. Que me vaut de voir ta sale tronche de gosse de riche ? Lui répond le lycéen avec un sourire tout ce qu’il y a de plus hypocrite.

\- Sers-moi un verre de punch, grogne Jackson, abandonnant le faux air aimable qu’il avait arboré en arrivant.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Ô grand Jackson, dois-je rajouter de la mort-aux-rats dedans pour pimenter votre boisson ? Lui jette Stiles en retour.

\- Fais bien gaffe à ce que tu dis, Stilinski, si tu ne veux pas que je corrige ta manière de parler, le menace-t-il, les yeux plissés par la colère.

\- Et fais attention à ce que tu lui dis, Jackson, intervient Derek, grondant. Tu devrais parler à ton Familier, il pourrait sans aucun doute t’aider à régler tes problèmes d’affection. C’est bien pour ça que tu as un ours, non ? Comme un nounours avec lequel on dort quand on a peur du noir…

Stiles fixe son Familier, bouche bée, ahuri par la férocité des paroles qui sont sorties de sa bouche. De un, comment Derek sait tout ça ? De deux, comment Derek peut-il être si _badass_ face à Jackson ? De trois, comment Derek peut-il être si parfaitement et totalement vicieux comme s’il avait vécu avec des hommes toute sa vie ?

Jackson est devenu d’une couleur entre le blanc et le vert. Sans un mot, tremblant de rage, il fait demi-tour. Stiles hésite à lui crier qu’il a oublié son verre, mais il s’abstient, décrétant que Jackson en a eu pour son compte. A la place, il se tourne vers son Familier.

\- Ce n’est pas que je n’apprécie pas, mais c’était vraiment, vraiment méchant, ça, Derek.

\- Et alors ? Demande le loup, ne comprenant pas ce qui déplaît à son Maître.

\- Et alors, je me considère comme quelqu’un de gentil, plus ou moins, et c’est le genre de choses que je ne cautionne pas, la méchanceté, lui explique le jeune Sorcier.

\- Mais je ne suis pas obligé d’être quelqu’un de gentil avec ceux qui ne sont pas gentils avec toi, fait remarquer le brun, les sourcils froncés. Ce Jackson est arrogant et méprisant, lui rappeler qu’il n’est pas un Dieu n’est pas un crime, de plus, tu n’étais pas gentil non plus.

\- Oui, mais, venant de moi, Jackson ne se sent pas attaqué, alors peu importe ce que je dis, ça ne l’atteint pas. C’est une sorte d’habitude qu’on a, avec Jackson, pour exprimer notre ressenti sans en venir aux mains ou à la mag… Autre chose, ça lui permet de contenter son envie de dominance, et moi de cracher un peu de venin. C’est… Compliqué.

Derek le fixe un instant, avant de répondre.

\- Est-ce que je peux éviter tous ces trucs compliqués, et continuer comme je veux ? Demande-t-il.

Stiles l’observe puis rejette la tête en arrière.

\- Ouais, on va faire comme ça pour le moment. Mais évite de trop froisser Jackson, il couche avec ma meilleure amie, et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas voir Lydia en colère. Surtout que ça impliquerait que Peter soit aussi en colère, et là, ça fait un peu trop de personnes en colère.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, promet le loup.

\- J’en demande pas moins, affirme le Sorcier.

Il ne faut pas dix minutes avant qu’une Lydia en furie se poste sous le nez du grand brun, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Elle enguirlande Derek pendant presque cinq bonnes minutes ininterrompues, puis de se tourner vers Stiles, ayant à peine repris son souffle. Mais elle n’a que le temps d’ouvrir la bouche avant que le Sorcier ne parle.

\- Non, Lydia, pas la peine, je connais la chanson, merci. La prochaine fois, demande à Jackson d’éviter de venir me chercher, s’il ne supporte pas qu’on puisse lui répondre. Derek n’a fait que me défendre en pensant que la menace de Jackson, menace de mon intégrité physique, bien sûr, était à prendre au sérieux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il ne faut pas faire ce genre de commentaire, surtout aussi tôt. Donc, tu peux retourner sourire aux convives.

La rousse inspire profondément pour se calmer et elle hoche la tête avec sérieux.

\- Très bien, mais vous me fatiguez avec vos engueulades débiles, grandissez un peu, s’agace-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de sa belle crinière. Si vous continuez, je vous oblige à rester dans une pièce jusqu’à ce que vous vous entendiez.

Et elle repart, royale. Stiles se tourne vers son Familier.

\- Tu vois ce que je voulais dire ? Lui lance-t-il, las. Evite Jackson, comme j’essaye de le faire la plupart du temps, et tout le monde s’en sortira indemne.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles, lui rétorque le loup, presque contrit – il est toujours persuadé d’avoir eu raison de remettre Jackson à sa place.

\- Ne t’en fais, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Les relations humaines sont tellement codifiées, je te plains de devoir t’y retrouver.

Stiles clos ainsi le sujet et ils se remettent au service des convives. Deux heures plus tard, le directeur du lycée déclare la fin du gala et annonce les fonds récoltés qui s’élèvent à 50 000$. Les lycéens sautent de joie, et finalement, enfin, Stiles est libéré de ce calvaire. Il n’est pas réquisitionné pour le nettoyage, et il en est vraiment très heureux. Il rentre avec Derek en Jeep, et s’écroule sur son lit en soupirant.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais faire un truc pareil, grogne-t-il, son visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Je n’aime décidément pas la vie en société.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses éviter ce genre de rassemblement, lui fait aimablement remarquer le brun en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu aurais dû me mentir, soupire le Sorcier, déçu.

\- Ce n’est pas dans ton intérêt, rétorque le loup.

\- On parlera de tout ça demain, là, je ne rêve que d’une chose : dormir pour oublier.

Tous deux se préparent pour passer la nuit et s’allongent, Stiles dans son lit, Derek sur un matelas juste à côté. Le lycéen est épuisé, pourtant, il n’arrive pas à fermer l’œil. Il sait pourquoi.

\- Si tu continues à réfléchir à ce point, ton cerveau va griller, lance-t-il à son Familier. Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je ne comprends pas cette histoire avec Jackson, déclare-t-il, très sérieux.

Stiles soupire en se frottant les yeux. Ça va encore être long tout ça. Il allume sa lampe de chevet, remonte ses oreillers, s’installe confortablement avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Derek.

\- Monte sur mon lit, je vais essayer de t’expliquer tout ça, dit-il à son Familier en tapotant le matelas en face de lui.

Une seconde plus tard, le brun est assis en tailleur devant lui, ses yeux curieux posés sur son Maître. Il fait l’effet à Stiles d’un enfant à qui on voudrait raconter une histoire. Un enfant dans le corps d’un homme musclé et parfait, en simple boxer. Stiles avait dû batailler avec lui pour lui faire porter au moins un bout de tissu, le loup étant plus à l’aise en tenue d’Adam.

\- Très bien. Disons que, que…. Bon, en fait, on va se caler sur l’histoire de France, parce que l’époque des rois, à la cour, c’est le parfait exemple. Donc, à la cour du Roi, il y avait les courtisans, et les courtisans se battaient pour avoir l’attention du Roi, notamment les femmes qui souhaitaient être sa maîtresse. Tout était bon pour faire tomber les autres et briller par son éloquence. Prenons un exemple : Une femme et son cercle d’amies, croisent une femme dans les couloirs. Elle lui dit : « Vous êtes bien pâle, vous sentez-vous bien ? ». Implicitement, cette femme lui fait remarquer son physique peu avantageux, et fait donc un commentaire désobligeant à son vis-à-vis.

\- En quoi est-ce désobligeant ? L’interrompt Derek, les sourcils froncés par l’incompréhension.

\- Faire des commentaires sur le physique d’une personne, dans le seul but d’être méchant, c’est désobligeant. Ne t’y trompe pas, la question n’était pas là pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il faut faire attention au ton employé. La façon dont on dit les choses est d’une importance capitale. Poursuivons l’exemple. Cette femme répond à la première : « Je me porte à merveille, merci. Cependant, je m’inquiète à votre sujet, la cour parle d’une faiblesse qui vous aurait prise. Heureusement, votre mari est épargné. » Sous-entendu : Votre relation avec votre mari est d’affaire publique, et tout le monde sait qu’il vous trompe avec d’autres femmes.

Stiles observe son Familier, fouillant son visage pour voir son niveau de compréhension. Derek semble profondément réfléchir sur ce que vient de lui dire le jeune Sorcier, essayant de comprendre en quoi une phrase aussi anodine puisse être porteuse de tant de sens. Il passe une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns.

\- Je crois que j’ai saisi le concept. Donc, j’ai été trop franc avec Jackson, c’est ça ? Demande-t-il.

Le Sorcier hoche vigoureusement la tête, ponctuant chaque mouvement par un « C’est ça ! ».

\- Ce qu’il faut donc, c’est que je sois méchant, mais tellement subtilement que celui que je vise peine à le comprendre ? Continue le loup pour être sûr.

\- T’as tout compris, mon loup ! Exulte Stiles en levant un bras pour signer sa victoire. En plus, tu montres à quel point tu es intelligent, c’est un sacré plus !

Il continue ensuite par lui faire une distinction entre vérité et _vérité_ , avec l’expression « Toute vérité n’est pas bonne à dire ». Finalement, après deux heures de discussion, Stiles bâille aux corneilles.

\- Je crois qu’il serait temps de dormir, annonce-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Interroge le loup, son regard à la couleur indéfinissable fixé sur son Maître.

Stiles écarquille les yeux, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il bafouille pendant assez longtemps pour que Derek songe à lui expliciter sa demande.

\- J’ai encore besoin d’être près de toi pour me familiariser avec ton odeur, et ton corps. Je dois encore le mémoriser pour le connaître aussi bien que le mien, et dormir avec toi me permettrait de le faire plus rapidement. Le lien sera plus solide et je pourrais prendre un peu plus mes distances avec toi.

Le Sorcier à l’image d’un grand brun dormant tout contre lui, leurs jambes entremêlées, et là, tout de suite, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n’est pas franchement hétéro, et, avouons-le, le corps de Derek n’est pas dégueulasse et ça ne laisserait personne indifférent, et il ne sait pas si avec ses hormones d’adolescent en fureur, il va pouvoir décemment gérer une telle situation, et…

\- Je vais prendre ma forme de loup, Stiles, lui assure Derek avec un léger sourire amusé, et quelque peu narquois.

Il a très bien saisi le trouble de son Maître et il trouve ça assez amusant de voir la gêne se peindre sur ses traits et se diffuser de tout son être. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi Stiles est gêné, parce qu’il n’y a pas de quoi l’être selon lui.

\- Oh, oh, euh, oui, d’accord, si tu veux, pas de problème.

Stiles s’enfonce dans ses draps, essayant de se faire disparaître. Il sait que Derek sait, et c’est deux fois, mille fois plus embarrassant. Le loup retire son boxer et prend sa forme de Familier, immense bête à la fourrure aussi sombre que la nuit, parcourue par des reflets d’un violet profond, et muni de deux rubis à la couleur parfaite en guise d’yeux.

\- Au moins, on pourra dire que tu as fait de sacrées rencontres, marmonne-t-il dans cette fourrure soyeuse alors que le loup a posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sa truffe humide juste sous son menton.

Et ils s’endorment en même temps, d’un sommeil bienfaiteur.

 

 


End file.
